


【Thesewt】吻戏替身（一发完）

by abuwangwangwang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 麻瓜au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuwangwangwang/pseuds/abuwangwangwang
Summary: *现代麻瓜au*公务员哥哥x演员弟弟*无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning原档写于2018.12.2





	【Thesewt】吻戏替身（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *现代麻瓜au  
> *公务员哥哥x演员弟弟  
> *无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning
> 
> 原档写于2018.12.2

纽特捏着自己的剧本，整个人缩在角落里，藏在蓬乱的刘海下是斯卡曼德家次子不常露出的苦恼面容。  
“接吻……”纽特跟着上面的字念了出来，“和我的哥哥。”  
纽特有些不自然地清了清嗓子，掩饰般地抬起头看看周围，却恰好对上邓布利多的视线。  
邓布利多朝他招了招手，示意他过去。邓布利多是现在名噪一时的电影导演，曾担任霍格沃兹电影学院的教授。纽特曾是他的学生，邓布利多很清楚他的实力，也正因为此，作为一个内敛寡言、专注演戏、不爱炒作的实力派演员，纽特才能在这次万众期待的邓导新作《伦敦迷情》，讲述兄弟禁忌之恋的电影中担任弟弟一角。  
“纽特，认识一下，这是你‘哥哥’。我们第一场戏先从吻戏开始，你觉得怎么样。”  
纽特不得不承认，面前这个比他稍微高半个头的男演员确实很像他哥哥忒修斯，他们的身高差不多，外形相像，不过……他的眼睛不太像。纽特觉得忒修斯的眼睛像雷鸟，噢你问什么是雷鸟啊，是纽特小时候忒修斯送的幼儿插图读本《神奇动物在哪里》里他最喜欢的一种动物。而且他们的唇形不一样……纽特的眼神有些涣散，他回忆起了只要他在家时每天来自忒修斯准时的晚安吻，忒修斯的嘴唇在自己额头上干燥而柔软的触感。  
“纽特？”  
“……啊。”纽特回过神来，邓布利多挥了一下手里的剧本：  
“我知道第一场戏是吻戏很有难度，但我想这种陌生的冲突或许在你们还不熟悉的时候能够更好地表达出来。你至亲的兄弟，纽特，你的哥哥——”邓布利多停顿了一下，“和你认知里的兄长完全不一样，他对你抱有着别样的感情，兄弟以上。就像一个陌生的人。”  
纽特知道自己的哥哥是个抱抱怪和亲亲怪，先不说晚安吻持续到他成年之后，忒修斯作为一个成年男人可以旁若无人地在大街上就要自己弟弟的抱抱。上次他去街角那个烘培店里买蛋糕给忒修斯（自然是被爱子心切的斯卡曼德夫人安排的任务），刚好碰上下班回来的忒修斯，忒修斯看起来很疲惫，但见到纽特的那一刻，忒修斯就跟个找到电源插座的没电手机一样整个人贴了过来，挂在纽特身上。  
纽特绝对忘不了胖胖的烘培店主雅各布看到他们兄弟俩亲热时的反应：  
“我们今天有情侣特价。”雅各布迟疑了一下，又补了一句：“包括gay couple。”  
直到邓布利多喊开始的声音在耳旁响起，纽特的思绪才从他和忒修斯的回忆中飘回来。他其实并不对吻戏紧张，虽然说有一点难度，但纽特并不是毫无经验。纽特演戏的时候已经不是纽特·斯卡曼德他自己了，无论自己的角色和对手是谁，这都不会扰乱他的心绪。他知道自己能够演好一个弟弟，就像他在斯卡曼德家时一样，弟弟的角色驾轻就熟，无论他的“哥哥”是谁。  
但是这一次，纽特搞砸了。  
他的身体下意识地避开了对方的吻，浑身上下散发着拒绝的信号。  
而更尴尬的恐怕是来自邓布利多的询问，邓布利多那双眼睛，从纽特学生时代开始就拥有着敏锐的洞察力，似乎能够看清所有人的想法，此刻正温和地看着纽特：  
“纽特，你的哥哥是特别的吗？”

纽特回到家时，忒修斯已经下班回来了。忒修斯在政府部门里做事，是个公务员，每天穿着西装打着领带，一丝不苟的模样上班去。只有在家里，他才允许自己的西装被弟弟的拥抱（忒修斯单方面认为这是来自纽特的拥抱）弄皱。  
按照往常的惯例，忒修斯看见纽特的第一个动作一定是张开自己的双臂，喊着：“上这儿来。”然后纽特也一定会不情不愿地配合忒修斯的拥抱。但今天，纽特只是抬头看了一眼忒修斯，就低头匆忙坐到了餐桌旁。  
斯卡曼德夫人没有注意到自己儿子们的嫌隙，只是打开了一瓶红酒，询问纽特今天拍戏怎么样。  
“还可以。”纽特没好意思说自己今天因为想着忒修斯的事情而把吻戏拍砸了，邓布利多没有责怪纽特，但邓布利多一向如此包容他，这让纽特更加无地自容了。所幸取景地在伦敦，离家很近，纽特也有机会喘口气休息休息。  
斯卡曼德夫人满意地点了点头，又转过去关心自己的长子：“忒修斯，你和莱斯特兰奇家的女孩子约会得怎么样了？”  
听到约会两个字，纽特下意识地从自己碟子里抬起头来，错愕地看着忒修斯。忒修斯正在对付着自己碟里的猪排，这让他并没有注意到纽特的神情。  
“嗯，我觉得还可以。莉塔看上去不是对我毫无兴趣。我们中午的时候去喝了杯咖啡，我和她约好了明天去看电影。”   
明天，噢，纽特想，我在为如何拍好和“哥哥”的吻戏烦恼的时候，我的好哥哥忒修斯要去和女孩子约会了。但随即，他就开始对产生这种想法的自己生气了，忒修斯这么大了，他需要认识女孩子，他需要约会不是吗，不久之后忒修斯就会给他带回来一个嫂子，或许就是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。我应该高兴，纽特想，忒修斯忙着约会忙着结婚就不会整天盯着他了，更不会再每天坚持着和他进行无聊的拥抱和吻额。  
不知怎么的，纽特回想起了邓布利多的问题：  
“你的哥哥是特别的吗？”  
“纽特？”忒修斯看着自己的弟弟无神的双眼，“你已经盯着我的脸看了十分钟了。”  
“……”纽特有点窘，只是把自己的盘子往前推了一点：“我吃饱了。”  
“我的弟弟，”忒修斯的表情看起来愠怒而有些无奈，通常情况下当老斯卡曼德不在家时，忒修斯就会摆出这样一副家长的模样：“你今天根本没在好好吃饭，你只吃了沙拉，别告诉我你在节食。”  
纽特决定忽略来自忒修斯的质问，拿自己要复习剧本的借口就搪塞过去了。

忒修斯还是和往常一样，在睡前进了弟弟的房间。  
“纽特？”  
他看到纽特手忙脚乱地把一叠厚厚的剧本塞进自己的枕头底下。纽特没有告诉忒修斯自己在拍什么戏，想当然的，他也觉得忒修斯不会关注这些，毕竟古板如忒修斯曾经觉得弟弟演戏是不务正业。  
“你想和我聊聊吗。”  
“不……额，好吧。”纽特尽量让自己的表情看起来自然一些：“你在和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇约会？你喜欢她吗。”  
忒修斯有些意外地挑了挑眉，似乎是在惊讶弟弟在关心自己的生活：“没特别大感觉，但母亲觉得我应该和她发展一下，一起喝杯咖啡看个电影的应该没什么关系。”  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
忒修斯看起来迟疑了一下。纽特敏锐地捕捉到了他眉头不经意地微微蹙起。忒修斯有喜欢的人。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，晚安。”  
忒修斯轻轻抱了抱他的弟弟，纽特感觉到忒修斯干燥的嘴唇在自己的颈侧蹭了蹭，然后放开了自己。待忒修斯离开了房间后，纽特才发现今天的忒修斯没有给他晚安吻。

第二天一大早起床的纽特几乎是顶着黑眼圈赶往片场工作的，连化妆师都惊讶于他脸上的黑眼圈：“你在为了准备吻戏一整晚没睡吗？”  
邓布利多则意味深长地安慰他：“不用担心，我的孩子，放松。把你当作纽特·斯卡曼德就好了，如果你紧张，把他想象成你的哥哥吧。”  
得了吧，纽特心里小小地吐槽一下，要是那样我可就更加放松不下来了。  
纽特几乎坚信自己今天的吻戏依然会搞砸，他不愿再回忆之前那令人尴尬的场面，他只得深呼吸一遍又一遍重复告诉自己：  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德不是特别的。我可以演好任何人的弟弟。”  
可当纽特一切准备妥当起身开始这个分镜的拍摄时，他却意外看到原来那位搭戏的演员正坐在那个角落里翘着二郎腿在看剧本。  
纽特还没有反应过来提出疑问，就被喊入了拍摄场地。  
纽特没有时间疑惑，他必须抓住自己脑海中一片空白的时机，不再想着忒修斯的时机完成这部分的拍摄。他不能再搞砸了。他扶着雕花石栏，慢慢地把纽特·斯卡曼德抽离自己的身体。  
然后他落入了一个怀抱，他的“哥哥”从背后紧紧抱着他，双手从他的腋下穿过，暧昧又包容地抱着他。  
那是一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的拥抱。  
纽特心里嘟囔着该死的又想起了忒修斯的拥抱，却在下一秒听见一声只有两人听得见的低语：  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”  
纽特被拉入了忒修斯的怀抱，那个刚刚抽离了他身体的纽特·斯卡曼德又回来了，并且呆愣在原地，头脑一片空白地看着他的哥哥忒修斯凑上来在他的嘴唇上亲吻。  
干燥而温暖的熟悉触感，没有在额头上，也没有在脸颊，在自己的唇上。纽特没有激烈的回应，也没有挣脱，他的头脑是完全的空白。这不是一个哥哥对弟弟正常的亲吻，眼前的忒修斯是如此陌生，在隐秘而公开地宣泄着自己的爱意。  
忒修斯偷偷修了戏剧课程吗？  
他不是应该在和莉塔看电影吗？  
这是我的幻境吗。为了通过这一场吻戏的而创造出的幻境？  
纽特闭上了眼睛，睫毛细微地颤动着。他下意识地轻轻伸出舌头舔了舔忒修斯的嘴唇，然后伸出手、有些迟疑地回抱了他。  
“卡！”  
剧组在回看刚刚的镜头，而纽特在冷静下来后再次看向他的哥哥——  
这个看似严肃认真却眉角都含着笑意的人不是忒修斯还能是谁。  
他的抱抱怪哥哥又再一次充分发挥了自己的大无畏精神，在片场拥抱了他的弟弟，紧紧地把他扣在怀里。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“你不会以为只有你认识邓布利多吧。”忒修斯微微笑了一下：“我知道你在烦拍戏的事，纽特，尽管我对你的事业并不怎么感兴趣，但我想尽到一个哥哥的责任帮你分担一些烦恼，比如做吻戏替身。”  
纽特真的怀疑这样的话是从那个办公室主任忒修斯嘴里说出来的吗。  
“重来，多了一句阿尔忒弥斯，这恐怕不是剧本上的台词吧。”  
听到自己的中间名被提起时，纽特刷地一下脸全红了。  
他想起来了忒修斯的回答。  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”

纽特·斯卡曼德想，我的哥哥忒修斯，他是个公务员，喜欢抱抱和亲亲。  
还喜欢我。  
他是特别的。

-END-


End file.
